DESCRIPTION: The proposed research enhances dissemination of cancer prevention, screening, and assessment (P/S/A) information through a dissemination model termed 'physician-directed, customized delivery.' Current methods of disseminating cancer prevention information rely on 'broadcast' mechanisms. Evaluative studies, however suggest that more effective dissemination occurs when information is 'narrowcast,' i.e., directed at a patient specifically, and done in the context of encouragement from a specific medical source (e.g., personal physician). although this dissemination model suggests an increased role for the primary care physician, current trends toward reduced patient/physician interaction mitigate against its manual implementation. To remedy this, CHI Systems proposes an automated system, called the Patient Intake and Recommendations Tool (PIRT), which will automate the taking of patient histories and map the resulting patient specific data onto customized P/S/A recommendations. Using expert systems technology developed by the Principal Investigator to tailor P/S/A guidelines to the patient's individual characteristics, PIRT will also support primary care providers in dissemination this information to patients and tracking compliance. The Phase I research aims to design and establish the feasibility of building a full-scale PIRT prototype. Phase II would build the prototype and include a field evaluation of the prototype and of the underlying physician-directed, customized delivery model.